Shedew Hegehog
Shedew Edgehog was the result of an experiment started by Dr. Robuttnik and Dr. Aggmen to create an edgy version of Sanic Hegehog using Hegehog and African American DNA. The plan succeeded, and Shedew was created because of it. He is one of the most powerful edgelords to ever exist. Appearance Due to being a clone of Sanic Hegehog, Shedew shares many traits with his rival, including being a hegehog. However, Shedew is black instead of blue, is slightly taller than Sanic, and has longer red hair. Shedew also has a more hardened, edgy look to him. If you look closely at Shedew's arms, you will see that he actually wears red-yellow power bracers. These are designed to restrain and control Shedew's powers, as he himself cannot. Origin Of Shedew One random day, Dr. Robuttnik and Dr. Aggmen were seeking a way to create a super-edgy version of their old archenemy Sanic. Don't ask me why, they just decided to do it. They kidnapped random black guys and stole their DNA, then combined it with some leftover hegehog DNA they had. The result was Shedew, the equal to Sanic in every way except with 420x less dankness and 420x more edginess. Their plan was a success. Dr. Robuttnik and Dr. Aggmen convinced the easily-manipulated Shedew into joining them in their evil plot to defeat Sanic. Shedew stole the Mester Dorito from Knackles and with his awesome edgy powers managed to defeat the angry enchilada. Later, while carrying the Mester Dorito to Robuttnik's place, he was encountered by Sanic, who was, of course, shocked to see a black version of him stealing the Mester Dorito. They fought in a tussle and appeared to be evenly matched. However Dr. Robuttnik and Dr. Aggmen both randomly appeared and sent out Metal Sanic to help Shedew. With the combination of both opponents, Sanic was forced to retreat. Shedew gave the Mester Dorito to Robuttnik and he used it to power up A HOOMUNGUS DEATH RAY to BLOW UP THE WUURRRRLLDDD!!!!! Meanwhile, Sanic was gathering the 7 Chaos Doritos to become Super Sanic and storm Robuttnik's place. Once he accomplished this, he burst into the lab and was attacked by Shedew. During the battle, Shedew absorbed some of Super Sanic's Dorito energy and became Super Shedew. OHNOES!!!!!! Now the two fighters were equal in strength again, so Sanic tried to convince Shedew that what Robuttnik and Aggmen were doing was wrong. Shedew, once again proven easily gullible, joined Sanic's side and blew up Robutnik's death machine, defeated Robuttnik and Aggmen, and returned the Mester Dorito to Knackles where it belonged. The adventure later became a game, Sanic Advancher 2. Shedew is now Sanic's edgiest friend and has helped him out all sorts of times. Joining Sanic's band of idiots, he met his future girlfriend Blaise and his future son Sulver, as well as becoming an official certified edgelord and joining the Edgelords Of 'Murica. In Sanic 06, Shedew battled the evil Chaos Lord as Super Shedew along with Super Sanic and his son, Super Sulver. However, in the unreleased gaym Sanic Furces, he appears to be a villain, working with Dr. Robuttnik and Enfeenete. This has caused many major Shedew fans to become angry over NOT SEGA ENT.'s choice. However, in the real Sanic Universe, Shedew continues to be a hero and a friend of Sanic as usual. Powers And Abilities Shedew Edgehog has all the powers and abilities of Sanic except 420x less dank and 420x more edgy, but he also has a new ability called Kayos Kentrol. If he is holding a Chaos Dorito, he can teleport from place to place. Shedew can also use Kayos Kentrol to absorb energy from Chaos Doritos to amplify his own abilities. It is said that physical contact with the Mester Dorito as he was stealing it was what gave Shedew this power. The more Chaos Doritos he has with him, the more powerful and edgier he gets, and if he has all 7 of them, he becomes Super Shedew! Shedew's edginess is so great, most opponents don't even want to fight him. HES DAT EDGY. He is SO EDGY, he was invited to become one of the heads of Edgelords of 'Murica. NOW DATS EDGY. Similar to Sanic, Shedew can transform into Shedew Ball to become EVEN FESTER and dodge attacks easier. You might think that Shedew is basically unstoppable, but he actually does have weaknesses. If an opponent is even edgier than he is, then Shedew himself can do basically nothing to them, because their edginess cancels out his own. Some examples of this include Dark Sanic and Anti-Shrek. However, Shedew can boost his edginess with his Kayos Kentrol or by turning into Super or Hyper Shedew, overpowering the opponent. Forms And Transformations Shedew, similar to Sanic, has multiple different forms that he can use to boost his already incredible edginess. Here's a look: Shedew Ball: 2x fester than regular Shedew, this form also has maximum agility and bounciness, but is very hard to control. Super Shedew: Shedew's Super form by collecting all 7 Chaos Doritos, Shedew can rival Super Sanic in all categories, including speed. Hyper Shedew: An upgraded version of Super Shedew and on par with Hyper Sanic, this form is massively OP and has an edginess factor spanning universes. He is also completely invulnerable to harm. Doge Shedew: The fusion of Doge and Shedew, the very cleverly named Doge Shedew can transform into Super Shedew and Hyper Shedew and is the rival of Doge Sanic. Quickscoper Shedew: A rival to Noscoper Sanic, Quickscoper Shedew has all of the powers of base form Shedew as well as massive legs and maximum quick-scoping abilities. '''Insane Rage Shedew: '''When Shedew becomes incredibly angry as Super Shedew, he can change into this form and gain rainbow fur as well as an insane rage to DESTROY THINGS!!! Category:Characters Category:Balls Category:Good Guys/Anti Fundies Category:TOO FAST Category:Articles Category:Animals